The Pleasure of Cross Dressing
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: My mind wandered and I decided to write this weird fic. Just read to find out.


**The Pleasure of Cross Dressing**

**OnexShot**

Hikaru stood in the midst of the mall, searching for anybody, but there was no one. Somehow he and his brother got separated in the large crowds, considering all the sales today. It was madness! But no one could help it. By the time all the Hosts entered the mall, every one of them were swept away from each other.

So, this was a hunt, but Hikaru had other plans. His mind was set on looking for a girl to talk to. Why? Nobody knows.

Hikaru walked amongst the sea of people, bumping and walking past every person. It was claustrophobic. People were against the walls and they were getting lost instantly. It was like millions of people going to a popular rock concert.

_Too stuffy! Too stuffy! I can't take it! _Hikaru thought. He sighed and continued his way through the people. By the time he came near a clearing, he let off a breath of relief. It felt right just to get out of it. He looked around curiously. And so, Hikaru walked back into the crowd and entered a store. He looked around, examining to expensive clothes. He smiled. _Maybe I can get some for Haruhi?_

"Excuse me, do you need help with anything?" a voice asked.

Hikaru turned to see a worker, smiling. Suddenly, her cheeks turned red. Hikaru smirked and said, "Um, no, I'm just looking around, but thanks." She nodded and walked off. Hikaru smiled at her kindness. Something caught his attention and he turned his head to see a girl the same height as Haruhi.

Her hair was shiny, a perfect sparkling blonde, reaching her lower back. Her cut bangs were perfect to her face. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, which was absolutely gorgeous. Her body wasn't too perfect, but had slight curves, which fit her.

Hikaru smirked and walked over to her. He cleared his throat and said, "Hey, beautiful."

She looked up at him, her brown eyes twinkling like the stars in the sky. "Hika-"

"So you already know my name?" Hikaru asked curiously, smirking.

The blonde nodded her head and giggled cutely. _This should be fun, _she thought. "Yes, I do know your name."

Hikaru smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "If you know my name, shouldn't I know a young lady's name?" he asked, his eyes gleaming pleadingly.

She giggled, holding her hand to her cheeks, blushing madly. "My name is…" she stopped. She looked around nervously. Should she tell him? "Uh, my name is, um… It's Mizuki Hanarako. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hikaru-san."

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine. And your name, it's gorgeous. Whoever gave you that name, Mizuki-san?"

"Oh, my mother gave me that name. It's just a simple name, it's not _that _pretty."

Hikaru felt something stir inside of him. Her name wasn't that pretty? Nonsense! Her name was utterly beautiful. It was simple, yet gorgeous. Suddenly, a feeling took over Hikaru. Should he? Oh, he couldn't resist the urge to just –

Hikaru leaned down and pressed his lips against hers so passionately. Hikaru drove the kiss deeper and deeper until they broke away to catch their breath.

"Wow," said Mizuki surprised. She giggled and looked up at Hikaru with a smile on her lips. "That was surprising."

"I'm sorry, Mizuki-san. Something just took over me. I didn't mean to do it," Hikaru apologized, He blushed and turned around. He was about to leave until she tugged on his shirt. He turned to see the girl he just planted his lips on, blushing.

"Why would you just leave when I just kissed a famous Hitachiin?" she asked nervously. "I mean, that's not way to treat a lady, right? No gentleman would just kiss a girl and leave, right?"

Hikaru thought about it and nodded his head. "You're right, Mizuki-san. Maybe we should go on a date." Hikaru grabbed her hand and led her out of the store.

"Wait, Hikaru-san, before we go on our date, there's something you need to know," said Mizuki.

Hikaru faced and said, "Yes? What is it, Mizuki-san?"

Hana looked at Hikaru and smirked. She reached her hand up and pulled her hair. At this, Hikaru was shocked until…

"Hey, Hika-chan," Hunny gushed. He held a blob of long blonde hair in his hand as he smiled.

Hikaru froze. He was speechless. He couldn't believe what he had done. How'd he think his senpai was attractive? Hell, Hunny looked like a pretty convincing girl!

"You…Hunny-senpai!" Hikaru shouted.

"I'm sorry, Hika-chan, but it's just… You got carried away. I wanted to dress up but you came along, so I decided to play a prank on you. But I didn't expect you to kiss _me!" _Hunny rolled the wig in a ball and threw it at Hikaru. He smiled. _Hika-chan's an idiot._

Hikaru glared at Hunny and groaned. He was about to walk away until something caught on. "Hunny-senpai, you better not tell _anyone _about this. If you do, you're dead. Oh, and this never happened." Hikaru shot his senpai another glare before storming off into the sea of people.

Hunny as he walked away. After a few seconds, he burst out laughing, remembering the kiss. After his laughter died down, he touched his lips. A tingling sensation was felt as he thought about it.

"Hika-chan kissed me," Hunny whispered.

_**THE END~**_


End file.
